all the night
by Aange-noir
Summary: Monde moldu Harry est avocat et rencontre un beau jeune homme en boite de nuit, beau jeune homme mais mystérieux. OCC ! OS.


**Hello chères lectrices ou lecteurs, une petite OS pour vous faire patienter, donnez moi vos avis ;)**

**couple: HP/DM**

**Résumé: Monde moldu Harry est avocat et rencontre un beau jeune homme en boite de nuit, beau jeune homme mais mystérieux.**

* * *

><p>All the night…<p>

Comme chaque soir, je m'y rends. Comme chaque soir je suis VIP. Comme chaque soir, je vais danser toute la nuit, tout oublier, peut-être trouver quelqu'un

pour la nuit, ou peut-être boire sans m'arrêter, qui sait ?

Je m'avançais dans l' « antre du loup », le nom de la boîte Gay la plus célèbre de Londres, la musique bat fort dans l'endroit, tout le monde me regarde, ce

soir j'ai fait des efforts, je veux le revoir.

Deux semaines plus tôt, lors d'une soirée masquée, je l'avais rencontré. Lui, le port droit, les cheveux blonds platine et des yeux à la couleur du mercure en

fusion. Lui, il m'avait brûlé de l'intérieur, depuis que j'ai dansé avec lui, contre son corps, il peuple mes nuits, m'embrase d'une passion jamais connue, je ne

souhaite que le revoir.

Ah oui, mon nom ? Harry Potter, je suis avocat à Londres, l'un des plus célèbres et sans doute l'un des plus compétents. Je suis du genre assez petit, les

cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les yeux verts émeraude. Je suis mince, légèrement musclé, certainement un peu trop chétif, mais ça plaît aux hommes.

Je m'asseyais au bar comme à mon habitude, ne voyant pas le bel ange de l'autre nuit, depuis deux semaines que chaque soir je l'attends. Je vis soudain

une chevelure blonde, un homme de dos, c'est lui. Je m'avançais, doucement quand tout à coup il disparut au milieu de la foule. Je le cherchais des yeux…

mais rien, aucune trace du bel éphèbe qui hante mes songes. Je me rasseyais, puis ne le voyant vraiment plus je partis.

* * *

><p><p>

All the night, dance with me.

You stole my heart and you ran away… (1)

Le réveille venait de sonner, je le frappais vivement tout en me levant.

Je me plantais devant mon miroir, les séquelles de la nuit précédentes étant présentes, cernes, yeux ternes, peau fatiguée. Comme chaque matin je pris un

temps fou à me préparer, pas parce que j'étais gay mais seulement parce qu'un avocat se doit d'être irréprochable sachant d'autant plus s'il doit recevoir un

client important. J'enfilais un costard noir, une cravate grise et mes chaussures en un temps record avant de partir, au volant de ma Ford fiesta noire.

Arrivant au cabinet, Mrs Lawing me précisa que mon nouveau client le richissime Draco Malfoy venait d'arriver, j'avançais donc d'un pas rapide jusqu'à mon

bureau, et là ce fut le choc.

Il était là, devant moi, l'air sérieux, plus sexy que jamais. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en m'avisant, puis il se ressaisit et ferma son visage, faisant barrage à toute

émotion. Je me redressais, m'avançais, et lui tendis la main dans un geste professionnel sans jamais quitter son regard. Nous nous assîmes, je sortis mes

dossiers puis je commençais mon travail :

« -Bonjour, je suis Maître Harry Potter, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de mes services ?

-Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy et mon meilleur ami m'a conseillé de venir vous voir.

-Bien. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Eh bien disons qu'une ex petite amie prétend être mère d'un enfant dont je serais moi-même le père, chose absurde connaissant mon impossibilité à

engendrer.

-Lui avez-vous expliqué ce « détail » ?

-Oui, je lui ai montré le papier du laboratoire qui m'a examiné, il y a de cela cinq ans lors de ma vingtième année.

-Vous voulez donc la traduire en justice pour qu'elle cesse tout harcèlement ?

-Exactement et je compte sur vous, j'ai entendu que vous étiez le plus jeune de votre promotion , de mon âge si je ne m'abuse et que vous étiez l'un des

plus compétents.

-Eh bien, vous avez bien entendu. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, pouvons-nous nous donner rendez-vous ?

-Certainement, quelle date vous irait ?

-Le 26 mai, disons… à quinze heures ?

-Parfait, sur ce, il se leva et me tendit sa main, bonne journée Maître Potter.

-Bonne journée monsieur Malfoy, terminais-je en serrant sa main. »

Il sortit et me laissa décontenancé, c'était lui.

* * *

><p><p>

Come with me and stay with me … (2)

Je me rendis encore à la boîte de nuit, espérant le revoir, je m'asseyais, buvant. Au bout d'une heure, me levant pour partir, une main porcelaine se posa sur

mon épaule et me retint, l'individu se baissa, caressant ma nuque de son souffle puis remonta à mon oreille, me susurrant :

« -Alors Harry, on veut partir sans moi ? »

Je gémis, ce souffle, cette voix suave que je reconnaissais, la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps si proche… Je me tournais et vis Draco en face de moi, il

prit ma main et m'emmena danser, nous nous collâmes, dansâmes, toujours plus près l'un de l'autre, puis un slow arriva, nous sortîmes de la piste.

Assis à une table, je m'étais retrouvé sur ses genoux, mon torse contre le siens, yeux dans les yeux, il se pencha légèrement et cueilli mes lèvres

doucement, une caresse furtive, pleine de sensualité, après des dizaines de baisers nous ayant coupé le souffle, il me prit par la main et m'emmena chez lui,

je n'avais pas peur, pas peur de ce grand manoir, du style gothique de la bâtisse, du regard lubrique qu'il passait sur moi, de l'heure avancée de la nuit, plus

rien ne comptais à part lui et moi.

Il me conduit à travers son immense demeure jusqu'à une chambre dans les tons gris et noirs, il me fit patienter et revint avec du champagne et deux flûtes,

il nous en servit, je regardais les bulles pétiller dans la fine flute, il m'en tendit une et nous bûmes, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, il pris ma coupe, la

sienne et les posa sur le guéridon, il avança droit sur moi et m'embrassa, j'avais chaud… terriblement chaud. Pris dans mon élan, je le débarrassais de sa

chemise que je jugeais trop encombrante, je léchais et mordillait ses clavicules tout en décoiffant ses cheveux au maximum, pendant ce temps, lui ne restait

pas inactif, il caressa mon dos, mes fesses mon torse, mes cheveux.

Je retirais avec précaution son jean et son boxer tandis qu'il en fit de même pour moi, il m'allongea, se plaçant au-dessus de moi. Il écarta mes jambes pour

s'y mettre, et m'embrassa avec fougue. Il descendit finalement un doigt jusqu'à mon anus, il entra ce dernier et entama un lent vas et viens. Quand mes

gémissements emplirent la pièce il en ajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième, me faisant grimacer de douleur et me faisant échapper quelques larmes. Après

une interminable attente, il entra en moi. Après quelques minutes, il commença à bouger des hanches, il attrapa mes jambes et les fit passer sur ses

épaules, les vas et viens étaient longs et lents, il était si large en moi, il accéléra rapidement, entrant et sortant de moi passionnément. Les gémissements,

grognements, et cris de plaisir envahirent la pièce, montrant le plaisir ressentit par cette étreinte fougueuse. Après un long moment, je jouie entre nous

deux tandis qui se déversa en moi. Il se retira, sa colla contre mon dos, embrassant mon épaule avant de s'endormir, je le suivis de peu.

* * *

><p><p>

Come back to me and hold me … (3)

Au matin, je me levais sans bruits, quittant la maison silencieuse. J'étais chamboulé, je marchais le long d'une route, ne sachant pas où j'étais quand un

voiture s'arrêta et se proposa de me ramener à Londres. Ce jour-là, je me fis porter pâle, le jour suivant également, puis le troisième jour, je retournais à la

Boîte de nuit. Il n'était pas là, des centaines de corps dansaient collés les uns aux autres, sauf celui qui m'intéressait… Je rentrais déçu.

Le lendemain, le 26 mai, je reçus un message de la secrétaire de Malfoy pour m'annoncer que celui-ci renonçait à mes services… je me sentais trahis…

Pendant plusieurs jours, je n'allais pas au travail, je restais chez moi, je l'attendais … Puis un matin un livreur déposa des roses avec un mot.

« _My love… I can't live without you, I miss you…_

_I want you to come back to me and to stay with me…_

_You stole my heart and you ran away, you come back to your home and you never call me…_

_Darling I miss you… I love you…_

_I wait you forever… _

_Draco Malfoy" (4)_

Mon rêve se réalisait …

* * *

><p><strong>(1) toute la nuit, danse avec moi. Tu as pris mon coeur et tu es parti en courant.<strong>

**(2)Viens avec moi et restes avec moi**

**(3) reviens moi et tiens moi**

**(4) Mon amour, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu me manques...**

**Je veux que tu me reviennes et que tu restes avec moi...**

**Tu as pris mon coeur et tu es parti en courant, tu es rentré chez toi et tu ne m'appel jamais...**

**Chéri tu me manque...je t'aime...**

**Je t'attends pour toujours...**

**Draco Malfoy**

**J'ai traduis au cas ou ... **

**Vos avis ?**


End file.
